1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a candle holder, and more particularly to a decorative candle holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Many candle holders for holding many different sizes and kinds of candles are known. Some, for example, are designed to hold a single taper, while others are designed to hold a votive candle. For the latter type, many candle holders are shaped generally in the form of glass cubes which are open at the top to allow for insertion, burning and removal of the votive candle.
Such candle holders all function in essentially the same manner, i.e., one places a candle in the holder and lights it. Thus, the only thing that distinguishes one candle holder from another is frequently its appearance. The shape and style of the candle holder, therefore, operates as an important determinant, and is frequently the major factor, in the commercial success of the product.
Designers of candle holders are therefore constantly devising original shapes and styles for their products, in the hope of creating a new product idea that will appeal to customers.
The present invention was developed with the above-noted general object in mind.